1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fishing rod holder for supporting one or more fishing rods in adjustable predetermined positions on, for example, the gunwale of a boat. More particularly, the invention relates to a fishing rod holder attachable to a horizontal support surface so as to support in stacked relation one or a plurality of fishing rods in a manner which permits selective adjustment of the position of the rod(s), and locking the selected positions of all the rods simultaneously.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Because fishing often entails prolonged holding of a fishing rod, ofttimes for many hours, a number of devices have been developed for supporting the fishing rod for the fisherman. One desirable feature of such devices is that they offer adjustability in the positioning of the rod. Also, because some fishermen prefer to fish with more than one rod at a given time, it is desirable that the fishing rod support device be capable of supporting a plurality of fishing rods simultaneously.
Illustrative of devices for supporting a single fishing rod are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,491,008 issued in 1949 to Lake, U.S. Pat. No. 2,954,909 issued in 1960 to Miller et al, and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 233,036 issued in 1974 to Hoover, Jr. However, because such support devices are capable of supporting only a single rod at any given time, they fail to meet the needs of fishermen desiring to fish with a plurality of rods simultaneously.
Illustrative of devices for supporting a plurality of fishing rods simultaneously are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,719,695 issued in 1929 to Ferguson and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 271,611 issued in 1983 to Lummis. However, these devices may be deemed relatively deficient inasmuch as the former fails to provide for simultaneous adjustment and locking in place of the fishing rods in their desired positions, and instead employs separate adjustment and locking means for each rod. The latter device, on the other hand, fails to provide for any adjustment of the relative positions of the rods supported thereby.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages attendant the foregoing known devices by providing an arrangement wherein a plurality of fishing rods are supported in a manner which permits selective individual positioning of the rods, and locking of the rods in their desired positions, by means of a common securing mechanism.
By virtue of its simplified structure, ease of manufacture, versatility and convenience of use, the fishing rod holder according to the present invention represents a considerable improvement over known fishing rod support devices.